


Bloody Whispers

by HeyK47



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Mutual Pining, Non-Canonical Violence, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyK47/pseuds/HeyK47
Summary: This is rated Teen and Up for now. Depending on where the words take me, that might change to Mature later. If that happens, additional tags and trigger warnings will be added. Please see the current list of tags and decide if this is a story you are able to handle mentally before proceeding. I will warn that this story DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.For now, this is classed as a Mini-Fic because I don't see it going beyond five chapters. Again, that may change in the future. If it does, this will be moved from my Mini-Fic Collection to my Multi-Chapter Collection.Anyhow, that's enough blathering from me. Read on at your own discretion and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Teen and Up for now. Depending on where the words take me, that might change to Mature later. If that happens, additional tags and trigger warnings will be added. Please see the current list of tags and decide if this is a story you are able to handle mentally before proceeding. I will warn that this story DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.
> 
> For now, this is classed as a Mini-Fic because I don't see it going beyond five chapters. Again, that may change in the future. If it does, this will be moved from my Mini-Fic Collection to my Multi-Chapter Collection.
> 
> Anyhow, that's enough blathering from me. Read on at your own discretion and enjoy!

                Y/N had been in The Glade for six cycles now, which equated to about six months as best as the others could tell. There had been a huge commotion when Gally had jumped into The Box and emerged with a girl. Whispers of confusion had erupted when she climbed out and finally stood before the Gladers. Newt remembered that day vividly. He remembered the way the sun shone bright on her face, warming her Y/S/T skin and illuminating her Y/E/C eyes, which had been full of distrust, confusion, and aggression initially. He remembered approaching her the same way he approached all the frightened Greenies and how she had shoved him to the ground as soon as his hand rested on her shoulder. She’d taken off running then, but not towards the walls like the others. She had headed straight to the forest and likely would have made it if not for Gally tackling her to the ground, knocking her out cold in the process.

                Now Newt watched her from across the Glade as she knelt in the dirt to assess an injured goat and see if it was able to be helped or not. Y/N had taken to caring for the animals like it was in her blood, despite being a Slicer. Within two weeks of her arrival, she had voraciously advocated for better conditions for them, better food, and just better care overall. Alby, Winston, and Newt had tried to explain that the animals weren’t pets and were just food, but her insistence and determination had won out in the end. Newt smiled when he thought of the triumphant expression that had graced her face when they had finally relented and agreed to better conditions for the animals. He had to admit, the meat tasted better now and Frypan didn’t complain nearly as much about the quality of it anymore.

                “Looks good.” Zart said causally, as he came to stand beside Newt and watch Y/N assess the goat.

                “Sorry?” Newt asked, snapping out of his thoughts and turning to his friend.

                “The goat. It’s lame.” Zart responded, gesturing towards the animal and Y/N. “My guess is, that’s what’s for dinner tonight.” As if on cue, Y/N led the hobbling goat into the shed to be slaughtered.

                “Nice call, Zart.” Newt mused before turning back to his work.

 

                The day passed quickly and soon Newt was making his way across the Glade and towards the Homestead, thinking about tomorrow’s bonfire.

                “Newt! Wait up!” Y/N’s voice called. Newt turned as she jogged to catch up to him and then began walking with him to the Homestead.

                “Sorry about the goat.” Newt offered, not sure exactly what to say. He always seemed lost for words when it came to one on one conversations with Y/N.

                “It happens.” She said softly, her face falling for just a moment before excitement took over again. “So, tomorrow’s Greenie Day. Are you excited?”

                “Am I excited about another Shank coming up in The Box?” Newt asked with a laugh. “No, I can’t say I’m particularly excited about that, love.”

                “Hey,” Y/N pouted playfully, “I was just another Shank in The Box once too, you know.”

                “But that was different.” Newt replied. “Your arrival was _actually_ exciting.”

                “Oh, right. Exciting because I’m a girl.” She scoffed.

                “No, not because you’re a girl. I mean, yes, because you’re girl but also because…never mind.” Newt said, catching himself before he confessed anything to her. “I’m gonna go finish some stuff. I’ll catch you around, yeah?” he blurted out before hastily retreating to his room and shutting the door behind him.

                Newt spent dinner and the rest of the night strategically avoiding Y/N, afraid she might keep questioning him about why her arrival had excited him. In truth, everything about her excited him. What had started as simple intrigue had quickly grown to admiration once Newt had been able to witness all the facets of Y/N’s personality. He saw her when she was stubborn and determined, arguing with himself and Alby for the sake of the animals. He witnessed the fire in her spirit when she scolded the others for being careless, wasteful, or rude. He bathed in her happiness when Zart of Jeff would crack a terrible joke and Y/N would fall into a fit of giggles, or when the goats had first given birth. He fell in love with the softness she exuded when she was caring for the animals or comforting a new Greenie. Her gentle sadness at the loss of an animal or another Glader resonated deep within Newt’s soul and called to him in ways he barely understood. It had taken him a while to finally understand the shift in his feelings and even longer still to admit them to himself, but he knew he loved Y/N. He just didn’t know how to tell her or if she even felt remotely the same way. He heaved a huge sigh as he lay down that night and fell into a dreamless sleep.

                Newt woke early the next morning before the sun had even begun to rise. The Homestead was quiet, being that everyone else was asleep in their hammocks. He gently made his way down the stairs and out into the Glade before sitting by the low burning fire to put his shoes on.

                “Someone must be awake.” He yawned to himself as he tied his laces.

                “I couldn’t sleep.” Y/N’s voice said softly from behind him.

                Newt jumped slightly in surprise and turned to see Y/N carrying an armful of kindling and small branches. He stood and made to take the pile from him, but she chuckled softly and shook her head before tossing the pile onto the low fire.

                “Didn’t mean to startle you, Newt.” Y/N said before sitting on the opposite side of the same log he was on. “Honestly, I’m usually the only one awake this early.”

                “Usually?” Newt asked, having been unaware that Y/N being up early was a common thing.

                “Yeah. You know, late to bed, early to rise…or something like that.” She said with a small smile. “Anyhow, I enjoy the peace. It’s nice to have a minute to breathe before the day starts.” Her gaze fixed onto the fire and her smile fell as she stared at the flames.

                Newt could sense a sadness in Y/N and reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away just before he could touch her and looked up at him with her dropped façade for a moment, confirming his suspicions about her sadness, before putting her carefully crafted happiness back in place.

                “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts there for a second.” She said with a smile falling into place on her mouth.

                “Y/N,” Newt started, pulling his hand back into his lap but keeping his eyes on her, “You don’t have to pretend to be happy.” Y/N’s smile faltered for just a second before she chuckled softly and looked away from Newt.

                “I’m not pretending to be happy, Newt. I’m perfectly content.” Y/N replied before standing once again. “Well, enjoy the peace and quiet anyway. I’ve got to see a goat about some milk.”

                Newt watched as Y/N walked away and disappeared into the Animal Pens. He wanted to follow her, to tell her that she wasn’t alone, and tell her that he was sad too and knew how hard it was to pretend otherwise, but he hadn’t told anyone else about the truth behind his ‘accident’ and didn’t know if he could handle the pity that would surely come from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to apologize to everyone following this because I absolutely 100% forgot I was even writing this. Somehow it didn't get saved in my writing folder and gathered much dust in My Documents. I hope y'all can forgive me for that.

                Soon enough, the sun rose and the day continued on like all the ones before it, with one exception. It was Greenie Day and shortly before lunch, the alarm from The Box began to sound across the Glade. Everyone gathered around and Newt scanned the group for Y/N’s face as Gally and Alby heaved open the heavy lift doors and Gally dropped down inside to retrieve the new Greenie. Y/N wasn’t among the faces in the crowd and Newt’s frown deepened slightly at her absence. He didn’t have time to think about it for very long though, as Gally hoisted a small, chubby boy out of The Box and dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground.

                “This Greenie weighs a ton!” Gally groaned as he pulled himself from the cage and stood next to the new kid. The boy was cowering on the ground, fear etched in his features and tears welling in his eyes.

                “The Greenie’s gonna cry!” another boy pointed out before everyone, Newt included, began to laugh.

                 “Slim it!” Y/N’s voice shouted over the laughter, as she shoved through the boys to reach the Greenie. “You should all be ashamed! Acting like you weren’t scared as klunk on your first day!” She glared at the surrounding boys, who all quickly quieted down and avoided making eye contact. “Go on!” She shouted again. “There’s nothing to see here and you Shanks have unpacking to do besides!”

                The boys quickly snapped into the routine of unpacking The Box after Y/N’s verbal lashing. Y/N knelt down next to the Greenie and helped him to his feet before shooting another glare at the remaining boys. Her eyes met Newt’s and he flinched at the anger and disappointment in her gaze before stepping forward to introduce himself to the Greenie.

                “Hey, Greenie. I’m Ne-” he began before Y/N cut him off.

                “I’ve got this Newt.” Y/N said with a frown.

                “I was just going to give him the tour.” Newt replied, his voice faltering slightly. He had never been at the receiving end of Y/N’s disappointment or anger before and now that he was, he felt the guilt creeping up on him.

                “I think you’ve done enough.” She snapped before wrapping her arm around the Greenie and leading him off.

 

                At the bonfire that night, Y/N introduced the Greenie properly. His name was Chuck and, like everyone else, that was all he could remember. Chuck stuck close to Y/N’s side, like a baby goat, as she brought him around to meet everyone and, subsequently, make them apologize for being such slintheads before. When they finally got to Newt, he swallowed hard and glanced up at Y/N.

                “And these shanks,” Y/N began, gesturing to the table where Newt, Zart, Gally and Minho sat, “Are Zart, Gally, Minho, and Newt.” She explained as she pointed out each boy while she said their name. Chuck offered a small wave and a shy smile, which was returned only by Zart and Minho.

                “Hey, Chuck, sorry about earlier.” Zart said, extending his hand in an apology. “Y/N was right. We were all scared our first day. I shouldn’t have laughed. Friends?”

                Chuck beamed as he shook Zart’s hand and replied, “Of course!”

                “You shanks laughed at him?” Minho questioned, having not been there when Chuck arrived. “Ruuuude.” He scooted over and then patted the spot next to him on the bench. “Have a seat, Greenbean. I’m Minho. I’m the Keeper of the Runners. Sorry I missed your debut.” He grinned as Chuck sat next to him.

                “I’m going to go get you some food from Fry. Stay here, okay?” Y/N told Chuck with a warm smile.

                “O-oh. Um. Okay.” Chuck mumbled.

                “You should’ve seen him, Minho!” Gally exclaimed, taking a large swallow from his jar of moonshine as Y/N disappeared into the Kitchen. “The Greenie almost _cried_!” At that, Gally began to laugh heartily again. “I’m talking full on tears!”

                “That’s enough, Gally.” Newt snapped, narrowing his eyes at the taller boy. “Unless you want me to tell everyone about your first day, that is.”

                Gally frowned and his eyebrows knit together in irritation.

                “Ugh. Whatever.” He growled before leaving the table and making his way to the Fighting Pit to challenge the other boys to sparring matches.

                Newt turned to Chuck and said, “Gally likes to give everyone a hard time, but he peed himself his first day.”

                Chuck’s hand flew to his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. Minho and Zart began snickering into their food as they recalled the incident as well.

                “I’m sorry about earlier too.” Newt said, sincerely. “Sometimes I forget what it was like arriving with nothing but a name.”

                “It’s alright, Newt.” Chuck said with a small shrug. Before Newt could say anything else, Y/N returned with two plates of food and set one down in front of Chuck before taking a seat next to Zart.

                “Did they apologize yet?” She asked as she took a sip from her own jar of moonshine.

                “Just like you said they would.” Chuck beamed at Y/N. “Well, except for Gally.” Y/N rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly with a chuckle before turning to her own food.

                “You said we’d apologize?” Newt asked, looking across the table at Y/N.

                “Well, sure.” She replied, not looking up from her plate. “You’re not total Slintheads after all.” She grinned and looked up at Newt and Zart a moment before adding, “Sometimes it just takes a proper telling off and a reminder that everyone has feelings. That’s all.”

                 “Oh man.” Minho began to laugh as he looked between his table mates. “I would shucking kill to have been there to see Y/N tell you shanks off!” It took him a few minutes to regain his composure, but when he did, he grabbed Chuck’s arm and said, “Come on, Chuckie boy. This is your party! Let’s go enjoy!”

                Chuck cast a worried glance over at Y/N as Minho and Zart lead him away and towards the bonfire to have fun. Y/N waved at him and gave him a reassuring smile before he disappeared among the other boys.


	3. Chapter 3

                Newt and Y/N sat in silence for a few minutes before Newt slid down the table until he was directly across from Y/N. He had so much he wanted to say, but suddenly all the words were caught in his throat, so he just heaved a big sigh instead and stood to leave the table. He headed off towards the tower, hoping to get some peace to sort his thoughts out and figure out how to tell Y/N how he felt.

                “Newt, wait up!” Y/N called out to him.

                Newt stopped walking and turned to watch as Y/N shoved a last bite of food in her mouth and stood from the table. The way the firelight lit up her face and cast shadows along her skin was mesmerizing. He watched her grab her drink from the table and suddenly she was making her way towards where he stood. With her back now to the fire, the light shone through her H/C hair, setting it ablaze in richness and depth and framing her face in what Newt thought was perfection.

                “Where’re you off to?” She asked with a soft smile on her lips. “The party’s back there.” She gestured towards the bonfire with her glass.

                “Not really feeling like partying, love.” Newt replied. “It’s just a bit loud and it’s been a long day.”

                “Oh. You want me to go so you can have some quiet?” Y/N asked tentatively. There was an air to her question that suggested she was hoping Newt didn’t send her away.

                “No!” Newt replied a little too quickly. He cleared his throat and added, “I’d love the company, Y/N. Really.”

                Y/N sighed in relief as her smile widened a touch. Newt felt his heart flutter at the sight and returned a gentle smile.

                “Cool.” Y/N said before taking another drink from her glass. “So, uh, where’re we off to then?”

                Newt couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like she was nervous too. He figured he might just be projecting his feelings because he couldn’t remember a time he’d ever seen Y/N nervous before.

                “I was going to the tower.” Newt answered, turning to gesture absently in the direction of the large structure. “But we don’t have to go if you’d rather not.”

                “Sounds like a plan.” Y/N replied with a grin. “To the tower!” She exclaimed before grabbing Newt’s hand and walking towards their destination.

                Newt felt heat rising to his cheeks and hoped it was dark enough that Y/N wouldn’t notice his flushed face. He looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined, and smiled to himself. It didn’t take very long for them to reach the tower and Newt frowned when Y/N let go of his hand upon arrival.

                “So, all the way to the top or…?” She asked as she screwed a lid onto her now half full drink.

                “That was my plan, yes. Are you okay to climb though?” Newt asked, eying the jar in Y/N’s hand. “That was pretty full not that long ago.” He added, in concern.

                “I’m fine.” Y/N assured him with a soft giggle. “Promise.” She handed the jar to Newt, who tucked it into the side pocket of his shorts and watched as she began to ascend the ladder.

                He waited until she was a decent distance up before following behind her and soon enough they were both standing on the platform at the top. Newt closed the ladder access door behind them; both to keep Y/N from accidentally falling through, and to keep the other Gladers out. He dug the jar out of his pocket and unscrewed the lid as the two of them settled down on the platform.

                “Do you mind?” He asked, holding up the jar.

                “Not at all, Newt Newt.” Y/N replied with a stifled giggle.

                Newt chuckled into the jar before taking a drink of the amber liquid inside. It ran warm across his tongue and left a sharp, but not at all unpleasant burn down his throat before settling into his stomach.

                “Hey, Y/N?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I just really want to apologize again for this morning. I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

                “You don’t have to apologize, Newt. We all get rowdy and rude sometimes.” Y/N replied, turning her face away from the sky and looking at Newt.

                She reached out and took the jar from his hand and he could swear that her face flushed a deeper color when their fingers brushed against each other. They continued to pass the jar back and forth while making small talk occasionally until finally Newt tipped the last of the liquid into his mouth.

                “Looks like we’re all out, love.” He remarked, holding up the empty jar.

                “Oh well.” Y/N replied with a shrug before wrapping her arms around herself.

                It wasn’t until then that Newt really noticed the chill in the air and the gentle shivers of Y/N’s body.

                “Here.” He said, removing his hoodie and passing it to her. “I don’t want you to be cold.”

                “No, Newt, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She said, trying to refuse the extra layer.

                “Y/N…” Newt sighed. “Put it on. Please?”

                Newt chuckled when Y/N once again shook her head no and tried to refuse his hoodie. He quickly bunched the fabric up around the neck hole and in a swift motion, pulled the jacket over her head.

                Y/N laughed and finally accepted the extra warmth, pushing her arms through the sleeves and pulling the rest of the fabric down until it pooled at her hips.

                “Alright, alright.” She chuckled. “Happy now?”

                Newt thought for a second and then replied,

                “Almost.” He pushed himself to his feet and moved behind Y/N before sitting down again, with her between his legs, and pulling her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head into her shoulder, hearing an almost inaudible little gasp escape her lips as he did so.

                “Okay. Now I’m happy.” He murmured into her ear, smiling when she relaxed into him and rested her head against his opposite shoulder.

                They stayed like that for a while, just sitting in comfortable silence and staring out across the Glade, before Y/N suddenly turned her face to Newt and gently pressed her lips to his jaw. It was the softest of touches, but it hit Newt like a ton of logs. He felt his heart ache to tell her how much she meant to him and, with the help of the moonshine in his system, he finally felt brave enough to finally say it. Newt pulled his head back just enough that he could look into Y/N’s eyes before taking a deep breath.

                “I love you.” He said. He meant for his words to be more eloquent than just that, but those were the only words that fell from his lips when he finally spoke.

                “You…love me?” Y/N asked, her eyes searching his face for any sign of a joke, but finding none.

                “Yes, Y/N. I love you.” Newt said again. “I don’t know when it happened really, but I’ve loved you for a while now.” He paused, feeling his insecurities flaring back up, before continuing, “I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way and I don’t want this to change anything between us if that’s the case, but I had to tell you. I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. I-”

                Newt’s rambling was silenced when he felt Y/N’s soft lips brush against his own. Her hand found its way to the side of his neck and she gently pulled him closer to him. Their mouths moved in sync as Newt began to kiss her back and his hand gently rested against the side of her face. He prodded her bottom lip with his tongue and Y/N opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. They broke apart after a moment, both with flushed faces and breathing heavily.

                “Does this mean you like me too?” Newt asked, biting the inside of his lip in anxiety. Y/n’s face broke out into a wide smile and she laughed before answering him.

                “No, Newt.” She replied. “I don’t like you.”

                Newt was confused and he felt his joy began to fall before Y/N spoke again.

                “I love you.”

                Suddenly his heart was soaring among the stars above them and Newt was sure he had never been this happy in his entire life. He brought his lips back to hers and smiled into their second kiss. They would share many more kisses before falling asleep on the tower, wrapped around each other and cuddled under a blanket Y/N kept up there for emergencies. Newt smiled down at the sleeping girl curled into him before closing his eyes and finally drifting off to sleep. They could deal with the others tomorrow, for now the night was theirs.


End file.
